dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
White Tiger
White Tiger is a feline superhero and a member of The Justice Friends. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Appearance White Tiger resembles a tall and muscular humanoid in what is or may not be a white full body tiger suit with gray stripes and yellow eyes. In the dark, his stripes appear purple and his eyes green. However, his suit may actually be his real body, as his mouth was seen opening on his "mask" and he was seen licking his "fur". His nature as an actual feline is further enforced by the fact that his fur has the same allergic reaction on Major Glory that an ordinary cat's fur would. Personality Through all of his appearances he has never spoken a word, only making meowing sounds like a cat, leading some to believe he is incapable of speech or to question whether or not he is even really human. Despite being called "White Tiger", he acts more like a common house cat, doing things such as purring, playing with yarn, drinking milk, chasing mice, enjoy being petted, using litter boxes and clawing scratching posts. White Tiger has been known to team up with fellow Justice Friends member Valhallen and both seem to get along like old classmates, showing that they have been friends for quite a long time. White Tiger has some hostility towards Krunk due to the latter's attempts to get of him for Major Glory's sake in "Can't Nap". Despite this, during their first meeting they seemed to get along well, like a little boy who had just found a stray kitten in his home, and he was one of the many who tried to remove a nacho chip from Krunk's tooth in "Pain in the Mouth" in order to end his tooth ache. Abilities White Tiger possesses the power, speed, reflexes and claws of a tiger but each attribute is enhanced to superhuman levels. Allowing him to move at amazing speeds and cut down anything in his way to pieces with relative ease. His claws are so strong they can even cut the nigh-invulnerable Krunk, however they are powerless against the mighty and thick hide of the fearsome Badaxtra. While his speed and reflexes are superb, he was still easily outmatched by the invincible Rasslor. However, the fact that he was one of the few heroes summoned by Rasslor to represent his planet shows that he is one of the most powerful heroes on Earth. Superpowers *'Super Speed': White Tiger is shown to possess lightning fast reflexes and can attack his foes with blinding speed. *'Super Senses': White Tiger has an extreme sense of hearing and smell which helps him hunt enemies. *'Tiger Claws': White Tiger can use his claws to attack and scratch people, or even slice them into pieces. *'Tiger Roar': White Tiger can roar like a tiger which can painfully hurt villains. *'Flight': White Tiger has shown the ability to fly while in space. It is likely he can only use this under special circumstances or that he simply propelled himself with great force towards Earth. White_Tiger_Claws.png|Tiger Claws WhiteTigerFlight.png|Flight Biography ''Can't Nap White Tiger has been known to team up with fellow Justice Friends member Valhallen, as he is seen helping Valhallen in defeating Mental Mouse. Pain in the Mouth He was one of the many superheroes who tried to remove a chip from Krunk's. Last But Not Beast White Tiger joined his comrades in battling Badaxtra when they were called upon Global Security to act as the Earth's last line of defense. Despite his best efforts, White Tiger was unable to harm Badaxtra and ended up being defeated along with his comrades. Episode Appearances *Rasslor *Can't Nap *Pain in the Mouth *Last But Not Beast *Comic Relief (Pictured) Gallery White_Tiger_Concept_Art.png|Concept art Cant_Nap_1.png WhiteTigerKitty.png WT&Krunk.png Trivia *He is a parody of the Marvel's Black Panther (curiously Marvel also has several characters named White Tiger). *It may be possible that White Tiger's arch-rival is Mental Mouse or Heck Hound. *Although his name is "White Tiger" he tends to act more like a common house cat than a tiger. *White Tiger was one of two members of the Justice Friends beyond the main three to be featured prominently in an episode of the ''Justice Friends shorts, the other being Living Bullet. *His appearance is quite similiar to the Stand from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, whom is called Killer Queen Site Navigation Category:Superheroes Category:Justice Friends characters Category:Male Category:Dial M for Monkey characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Global Security Category:Recurring Characters Category:Animals Category:Seasons 1 and 2 only